


In my dreams

by supcl4ra (klari19)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/supcl4ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Makoto have a very steamy moment, something Makoto had only ever dreamed of…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a very belated birthday present for my dear friend, Stephanie! I hope you enjoy this <3

The door of the dorm was opened up in front of Makoto, and Haru’s shirtless frame –his lower body solely covered with a towel– greeted him. Makoto gulped down. Seeing his childhood friend with nothing but a towel on was nothing out of the ordinary, but the boy’s moist lips and flushed cheeks were something he’d only ever seen in his wildest dreams. The dark-haired boy pulled out a hand, and Makoto grasped it, startled when Haru hurriedly pulled him inside.

Soft lips crashed onto his as Haru shoved Makoto against the wall, the dark-haired boy’s curious hands feeling muscles over thin fabric as they quickly travelled down, down… until they had reached the waistband of Makoto’s sweatpants. Haru sighed into his lips, and Makoto felt the soft, wet touch of Haru’s tongue go through his parted lips at the same time as his hands yanked down his pants and curled around his length.

Although he’d been partly soft moments ago, Makoto’s heat was now mostly erect into Haru’s hand, and Makoto let out a shivering breath at the sensitive touch. Haru glided his soft, warm palm over the taller boy’s length even as he untied the towel wrapped around his own waist, letting it pool at his feet as he leaned closer to Makoto. He placed a foot between Makoto’s own, and pressed his hips flush against the brown-haired boy’s as he closed his fist around both their erections.

Makoto gasped and bit his lip, pulling away from Haru’s mouth to catch his breath. When he set his eyes onto Haru’s face, he felt as if the shorter boy’s deep blue orbs, glimmering with pure lust, were swallowing him whole, and his knees threatened to give in beneath him. He breathed hard, panting and gasping as he felt Haru’s length rub against his, as well as the smoothness of his palm pumping both their lengths at the same time.

Haru’s warm breath brushed his skin softly, and he could see his eyebrows slowly knitting in pleasure. Makoto smiled gently as breathless sighs slipped past his lips, a pleasant warmth building deep inside him at the sight.

Soon, Haru’s free hand grasped one of Makoto’s and brought it between them, to close around their erections and over Haru’s own working hand. Makoto inhaled deeply, a shiver running down his spine when Haru gazed at him from behind his bangs, desire written all over his features, just as he guided Makoto’s hand over their heated flesh. They pumped in unison, breathy moans rising from their lips as they pressed their hips closer and gripped themselves stronger; Makoto could feel a strong heat pooling into his stomach… and, together, they quickly reached their climax.

Wet warmth spilled over their hands, dripping down their tightly closed fists as their hips jerked erratically, trying to rut into their hands just a few more times as they rode out their orgasm. High-pitched moans and low groans filled the small dorm room as they pressed their foreheads together in the aftermath, completely spent…

Makoto woke up with a gasp and a full-body spasm. He breathed heavily, the mess inside his boxers making him cringe as he tried to position himself into a different position inside his bunk bed. Above him, his childhood best friend, lifelong crush, and now college roommate, Haru, seemed to be sleeping soundly, as the only thing Makoto could hear was his regular soft breathing as well as the slight rustle of the sheets produced every so often as the boy shifted in his slumber.

With the unbearable, yet deeply pleasant, heat slowly receding from his agitated body, Makoto closed his eyes and tried to get himself back to sleep. The wooden bunk bed creaked softly, and Makoto thought Haru had probably woken up to go get a glass of water, probably, until he heard the muffled moans and wet slipping sounds.

“Ma-ko…to…”

His eyes shot wide open, and he quickly put a hand over his mouth, warmth rising to his cheeks and ears and spreading once more into his lower body as his mind threatened to collapse –the sound of his name whispered in such an erotic way making his eyes roll back into their sockets.

He’d have to– talk to Haru… Soon…


End file.
